


The Death of Vader

by PitilessNightmare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitilessNightmare/pseuds/PitilessNightmare
Summary: There is not a lot of time for the destruction of the Death Star. And in front of Luke, Vader is dying.[Translation!]





	The Death of Vader

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Hi again :)
> 
> Today I've decide to come with something different, a vignette with the not usual pairing. Originally, this was published on Tumblr. Since I saw a post with gifs with the scene where Vader and Luke are sharing their last conversation, all began with an explanation of what that meant from a point of view to me. And then, this little thing born. 
> 
> Please! I need you to know that this is a translation. **English is not my first language** , but I'm trying to learn! 
> 
> So, if you see mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them! However, I hope that you enjoy. 
> 
> With love, Pitiless <3

* * *

 

 

**_The Death of Vader_ **

 

But he was happy...

He was dying, but he couldn’t be more happy.

He made so many mistakes, he did so many things, so many years blinded and delivered to what was pain, hatred and loneliness. Carrying out nameless atrocities, executing each day the orders that were granted. Everyday.

And those days were beginning to look so far away...

Because he was not alone. He was not the only one there. And although breathing hurt him, nothing else mattered. Because there was no longer a way to avoid the inevitable. And it was fine, because he was feeling, seeing, talking. He was smiling, it was him crying, and as never, it felt so good to be _him_.

He would have liked to hug him so much, tell him how much he would have loved to have always been by his side, to them. Not only him. To Luke.

He loved him so much even when the interaction had been so little. So violent. So dark. But that had been Vader, and Vader was dying. And he was taking him with him. Vader always took everything from him.

And Luke looked at him with a tremendous sadness, recognizing him even if he had never known him like he was before. He saw it in his eyes, he noticed it in his voice, in the warmth of his smile.

_Anakin._

Anakin had finally arrived. At last he had returned. And he was so proud, full of joy, to find that he was not alone. That he was never alone. There were so many things he wanted to tell him. He had so many things to tell him.

Oh, Padmé...

Anakin saw her in him, saw her in a small gesture, and his heart felt that he could not do it anymore. Luke touched his arms, watching the man without the mask, noticing the scars and burns that seemed to be made long ago.

Luke was so right. He was so right about him. Only he was never able to see it, he was never able to even think about it. That an original part of his person still existed. How much he would have liked things to have been different, never to leave, and stay with him forever.

And it hurt so much...

The words cost so much. And Luke imploring that he did not want to leave without him. That he was not going to abandon him. Oh, for the first time Anakin was so happy. And he would have liked to respond that he would never lose him, that he would always be there for him. But time was already counted... oh, it was already counted.

Luke approached him with concern. He did not want to let him go. And although he barely heard him, he gave him all his attention in his crystalline eyes, in a face that reminded him of someone in his youth. Everything was going to be okay. The Galaxy would be fine with him. He knew he would not see it, but he sensed it. And he trusted.

Everything is over.

And then, dedicating his last words, he gave him one last message. For Luke, but also for her. Because the whole Universe knows how much damage he caused to her as well. And he hoped that, if she could not forgive him, at least she would listen to his story. He did so many nameless things...

And Luke squeezed his hands. He felt him in the Force, warm. A warmth that could never have been born of him, but of the old love that now only remained in his memories, and that at the time had enjoyed so much in her arms. Oh, Padmé...

Anakin had always lived in chains. And all his life he wondered if one day he could get rid of them. He never knew what it could it feel. Everything was destruction and struggle. Against the world, against himself. And when this other presence had tried to seize him again, he did not leave him, and he had won.

Luke saw him slowly closing his eyes. Still the smile remaining on him. He would never know if he could decipher it completely, but he let him go. His gestures were soft until the last moment.

Vader was dead.

Anakin was free.

**Author's Note:**

> [the original post here, sorry, it is in spanish](https://pitiless-nightmare.tumblr.com/post/168451566813/cuando-era-ni%C3%B1a-siempre-tuve-esta-escena-pegada)


End file.
